Addition or injection systems (sometimes referred to as loaders) are typically permanent or semi-permanent installations and are designed to add FCC catalyst(s) and additive(s). Permanent installations typically remain installed for several years while semi-permanent installations remain installed for several months to conduct product trials. In both cases, the loaders require appropriate foundation and civil work to ensure the stability of the loaders over an extended period of time (i.e., a few months to several years).
Permanent and semi-permanent loaders typically consist of a silo and a transfer vessel by which the catalyst is weighed and injected into the regenerator of an FCC unit. As these units are permanent or semi-permanent installations, they require significant effort and costs to install and uninstall. These permanent and semi-permanent loaders typically require the use of cranes and often require considerable civil work such as pouring foundations. In addition these loaders also require erection as well as packing and un-packing. As a result, significant costs and time are expended on these loaders.
As used herein, “civil work” is defined as requiring a significant amount of time (i.e., at least a day but typically at least a week) to complete construction work by pouring foundation(s), building/setting-up supports or reinforcements, obtaining approvals/permits for construction, etc. to permanently or semi-permanently install traditional permanent or semi-permanent addition or injection systems at a work-site.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,470,406 discusses an apparatus for loading catalyst to a fluid catalyst cracking unit, comprising: a pressure vessel having a single output adapted for coupling to a fluid catalyst cracking unit; a plurality of separate catalyst storage containers coupled to the vessel, the containers maintained at a low pressure; and a pressure control system configured to selectively pressurize the vessel to a high pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,842,250 provides an apparatus for loading catalyst to a fluid catalyst cracking unit, comprising: a transportable housing; a vessel disposed in the housing and configured to be coupled to the fluid catalyst cracking unit; a plurality of catalyst storage regions associated with the vessel; and a metering device interfaced with the vessel and configured to provide a metric indicative of an amount of catalyst provided from a selected one of the catalyst storage regions.
There is still a need to provide alternative loaders that are not permanent or semi-permanent in design. The invention described herein provides temporary addition or injection systems that can be installed quickly, inexpensively, and without the need for a crane or any civil work. Additionally, by removing the need for traditional permanent or semi-permanent installation(s), the temporary loader of the present invention can provide improved flexibility and capability in various chemical and biochemical processes.